The Confined Moon
by Onna Bugeisha Hiromi
Summary: A slight AR featuring our favorite pairing Naraku x Sesshomaru.  Evil forces want to take over the western lands...whats gonna happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I and my co-writer don't own Inu Yasha. If we did, we would have been filthy rich and on a cruise to Bahamas by now.**

***Sighs* Well anyways I hope you guys like the story. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 1**_

In the darkness of a secret room the once holy beads changed into a sickly purple color. Two dark figures smiled at the scene. The merge was finally complete. The priestess slowly opened her eyes-now black instead of its usual warm chocolate brown. Dark energy radiated off her in waves as the once pink aura now swirled and turned inky black, swallowing up the priestess. The other dark figure chuckled as he whispered to himself 'Soon brother…soon'.

A cool breeze blew through the castle window ruffling the papers on the desk. A pair of deep molten gold eyes looked up from the ancient book he was currently engaged in. Long black lashes framed the sensual gold orbs that glowed an alluring orange from the candle's frame. The flickering flame danced in the wind capturing the attention of the piercing eyes. The wind blew again, this time making a few strands of long silver hair dance with it. A smooth, elegant hand gently tucked the hair back into place, its movement slow yet mesmerizing. The owner of the smoldering eyes looked up, his flawless pale skin illuminated by the flickering candle, the demon marking resting perfectly on his cheeks and the half moon on his forehead shone adoringly at his movements. The straight bridge of his sharp nose wrinkled a little as his beautiful eyes narrowed. He sighed looking down at his imperial sleeping robes. A simple white kimono comfortable but could be more comfortable if it wasn't so royal. His mokomoko lay across his lap. Being the lord of Western Lands was sometimes tiring or so thought Sesshomaru as he went back to his book. Many demons lost their hearts to this beautiful male but ended loosing their heads to him too. This powerful demon with the face of an angel. His movements were liquid grace, precise, unhurried yet strong and elegant. His cold blooded nature and piercing gaze could make demons and humans alike shake in fear and capture their hearts all at the same time.

After the epic battle with Naraku everything in federal Japan was now at peace. Sesshomaru sighed; everything was too peaceful for his tastes. He and Inu Yasha were on good terms and he came to accept the miko…err…Kagome as his sister in law. His ward now lived in the village with Kaede and his kingdom was flourishing under his rule.

A particularly harsh breeze blew out the candle, snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts once again. He looked at the window and saw pitch black outside, ah yes it was a night of the new moon. A strange noise of something firing cut through that stillness of the dark night, an intruder! Before he could react Sesshomaru felt a sharp jabbing pain of something piercing his heart. His eyes widened as he grasped, an arrow! In an instant his vision blurred, his inner yokai growled, slightly tinting his eyes red for a second before he felt his arms go slack beside him. He swayed from side to side, everything around him blurred further until darkness covered his vision and he fell limp on the cold floor. Just before he lost consciousness he vaguely heard someone whisper into his ear "Goodbye big brother"

Golden eyes slowly fluttered opened making its owner groan in pain and anger. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light. All the memories of his attack flooded back to him his mind. His vision cleared and his eyes slightly widened taking in his surroundings making him loose his cool for a second. He regained his composure quickly and his cold eyes narrowed dangerously. Here he was, the Lord of the Western lands, his arms restrained to the wall by long chains and around his neck was a.….leash? Sesshomaru growled fiercely, the deep sound vibrating through the cold cellar. Someone was going to pay for treating him like a common dog! Sesshomaru pulled at his restrains, ready for them to snap and release him. Nothing happened. He was shocked. He pulled harder but the chains binding his wrists did not flatter the slightest and the leash tightened around his neck nearly choking him. His attempts grew more desperate, the thick chains painfully cutting into his slender wrists and neck due to his erratic movements. Blood flowed freely from the wounds and a sudden pain shot throughout his entire chest. Sesshomaru fell forward onto his knees, his breathing coming in short pants. He looked at his heaving chest to find a dirty bandage now stained red. A circular black marking could be seen peeking from under the bandages right above his heart. A curse seal! Sesshomaru growled again. Someone dared to seal away his inner yokai, no wonder he couldn't break such simple restrains! The furious demon Lord gritted his teeth in blinding fury. Oh yes someone was definitely going to dearly pay for this with their worthless life.

Unknown to Sesshomaru a flutter of wings could be heard right outside the window of his cell. Somewhere far North a pair of blood red eyes took in the scene of the weakened Lord, a sadistic smile grazing his lips.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Interesting? Boring? Cliché? Tell us what you think. Should we continue? Leave a review, its greatly appreciated! It can earn you a virtual cookie! *wink wink* But don't flame us. And thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors' rant:_ Hi there you awesome readers! I'm Hiromi and this is my partner *points* Panda-Chan. So sorry for such a late update but we both still have our final exams going on. Anyways thank you all for your patience and reviews. It made us go all warm and gooey inside! SERIOUSLY! And on top of that NO flames+ 95 hits! WAHAHAHAHAHA! *does a crazy dance with panda-chan*  
>*coughs* moving on…<strong>

**_Reply to reviews:_**

**Firerat570: Thank you so much for being our first reviewer! I'm glad you liked it. It turned out shorter than I expected. Hope this chapter's kinda ok. *hands you a big chocolate chip cookie***

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: Thanks a lot for that spirit lifting review! Hope you like this chapter too. *hands you a big chocolate chip cookie***

**LordOfTheWest: You really think so? Thank you so much! And as for the rest, read and find out! ;) *hands you a big chocolate chip cookie*  
><strong>

**P.s: Thanks Inuyashasesshy4eva, LordOfTheWest, BloodDove01 and JuneYuki for adding this story to your story alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I and my co-writer don't own Inu Yasha. If we did well….I would be dating hot Japanese men and my partner in crime, Panda-Chan would have her own chocolate factory by now. Oh, did I mention yet? Panda-chan (my soul sister! *glomps*) owns the plot to this story though. :D**

**Warning: Yaoi (duh!), slight torture and kinda OOC Sesshomaru.**

**Now enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

**Meaning of a few words in this chapter: **

**(1) Susohiki: A kimono mostly worn by geisha or by stage performers of the traditional Japanese dance. It is quite long, compared to regular kimono, because the skirt is supposed to trail along the floor. _Susohiki_ literally means "trail the skirt".**

**(2) Geisha: Geisha (芸者), Geiko (芸子) or Geigi (芸妓) are traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music, dance and prostitution.**

**(3) Mizuage: Mizuage (****水揚げ****) was a ceremony undergone by a maiko_, _where a man paid money for the privilege of having sex with the apprentice geisha; this also signifies her coming of age.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Long thick lashes fluttered open, revealing slightly dazed gold orbs. Silver bars assaulted his vision. Sesshomaru sat up, fully aware of his surrounding. A growl bubbled up in his throat, the impending sound muffled by the gag against his mouth. His shoulders felt stiff from having his hands tied behind his back. His throat felt dry and scratchy, his eyes stunk and his chest throbbed in pain. The leash around his neck remained, now free of blood. Sesshomaru tested the restrains but his powers still didn't work. He looked down to check his bandage but in utter disbelieve his eyes narrowed into slits.

A plain white kimono adored his body and not just any kimono, it was a susohiki! The susohiki revealed his smooth neck and part of his milky white chest that held the curse mark. His long legs stuck out from beneath the susohiki** (1)**, his hair was brushed and tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil. What kind of sick pleasure can someone gain from dressing him up like a disheveled geisha **(2)**? He gave a muffled growl again but this time something yanked his leash from behind, chocking him slightly. Sesshomaru turned around to find a handsome demon standing outside his cage, holding the end of the chain that connected to his leash. Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself; he didn't sense this blasted demon due to his seal. His cold eyes narrowed further as he glared daggers at his captor who looked back at him with lust filled eyes and a sadistic smile. If looks could kill, the handsome demon would be torn into shreds by now.

The demon captor's smile widened as he noted the small frown that creased Sesshomaru's brow and the cols eyes that held blood thirst for him. He yanked the leash again emitting a growl from the beautiful tai-yokai. Finally he spoke in a husky voice that made Sesshomaru's glare more prominent.

"Good morning my dear sleeping beauty. I'm your current owner Hakuru" The demon smiled.

"How fragile you are to actually pass out from hunger and blood loss like that. Oh! I forgot that your inner yokai is sealed away ne?"

Sesshomaru's face remained cold yet a growl threatened to break out. The silence only spurred Hakuru on even more.

"Look at you, so weak and defiant. So fragile like a young pup yet with the looks of a God. You truly are the rarest gem of my collection" Hakuru licked his lips as Sesshomaru's glare kept turning more dangerous by the minute.

"Such flushed cheeks and heaving breaths. Such smooth, unblemished skin. I would have kept you for myself but such a fine beauty like you will sell in too high a price. Oh well…..you can't have everything"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in defiance. Did this demon plan to sell him as a mere slave to someone? Preposterous! The thoughts alone made Sesshomaru see red. Suddenly the curse mark on his chest began to throb making Sesshomaru hiss out in pain. The ache abruptly stopped leaving him breathless for a few seconds.

Hakuru turned around, tying the leash to one of the cage bars. A smirk played on his lips as he looked back at Sesshomaru and said "The drug seems to have started working my pretty, you look so edible, after all your mizuage **(3)** will be the grand attraction of my auction"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that. Auction? MIZUAGE? This disgusting, low breed demon planned to sell him for his body? But the only way for a male yokai to have a mizuage would mean he was going to be sold off to a…..male alpha demon! Sesshomaru's whole body went stiff, he felt light headed and slightly nauseous at the mere thought.

Suddenly Sesshomaru became all too aware of his body. He felt breathless and he realized was aroused! So that's what that demon meant by 'the drug's working' Sesshomaru began to claw at his restrains in sheer disbelieve and horror. The filthy scum must have given him an Aphrodite! He Sesshomaru, the killing perfection and the feared Lord of the Western Lands was now a panting, aroused mess, on the verge of being sold as a prostitute! The mere thought doubled his efforts to gain freedom but with no avail. The restrains didn't budge, only further cut into his skin making another hiss escape him.

He slumped down, his body burnt with desire, his eyes now half lidded and petal soft lips parted and panting. Sesshomaru began to feel dizzy from the blood loss as he tried hard to regain control of his body. He further leaned on the metal bars of his cage, the cold iron biting into his heated back. He almost moaned at the feeling, the gag helping restraining movements of his jaw and reducing the chances of embarrassing sounds escaping him.

For the first time in years, Sesshomaru felt something akin to fear. His tired yet aroused body left him with no strength and the blasted seal had already made him loose his demonic powers. He was utterly….helpless. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the cage move. Two huge leopard demons began to push his cage somewhere. At that point Sesshomaru nearly panicked. His years of putting on a cold mask were the only thing that kept his expressions from changing.

The cage was pushed through the curtains of a lavishly decorated room and placed near the door. Sesshomaru looked up to a huge room full of people. Demons and humans alike dressed in expensive clothes sat on rows of chairs facing the cage. All of them had a hungry look in their eyes as if they were viewing a fresh piece of tantalizing meat.

The cage door opened slowly and Hakuru stepped through. His smirked when he saw the pathetic state the beautiful demon Lord was in. Sesshomaru could barely lift his head at that point. He felt boneless as if all his energy had been sapped right from him. Hakuru untied the leash from the cage bar and yanked it hard, making Sesshomaru's whole body slump forward. He pulled more making Sesshomaru stand up. The sudden movement made his legs gave away from under him and he fell on Hakuru's broad chest. Hakuru's smile widened while he dragged Sesshomaru out of the cage. He maneuvered their body so the tai-yokai faced the crowd, his back against Hakuru's chest for support.

Sesshomaru's senses felt disoriented. His body burnt more with every passing second; his manhood, fully erect begged for attention. His legs trembled and his breathing came in short, laborious heaving pants. His blurry vision and Hakuru's muscular body pressed against his back didn't help matters in the least.

Sesshomaru didn't know which hurt more- his head that made him feel like he would loose consciousness any second or his manhood that was now throbbing at the same rhythm as his curse seal. He felt absolutely disgusted at the thought. Was he truly reduced to such pathetic levels? He felt warm breath caress his ear as Hakuru purred into it with words that sent chills down his body.

"Now….lets put on a good show for them, my pet."

**A cliffy! Yeae! We hope this chapter was ok. Drop a review and tell us what you think about it. Good? Bad? Should be continued? Needs improvement in? Remember it can earn you a virtual cookie! *wink wink* But don't flame us. Thanks for all your support. Till next time, JA NE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's rant__:___ Hi again readers. Hiromi here. So sorry this update is so late! Totally my fault. My fingers are sliced up bad from a blender's blade. Got a few "never work at home" lectures from panda-Chan for this too! XD**

**Anywho here's the LONG awaited chap 3. Oh btw I at least have about 35 readers for this story but why SO less reviews? Don't be mean to us! Leave us a review please.**

**_Reply to reviews I didn't yet answer: (You guys make our day!)_**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: I replied to you but thanks again! So enjoy this new chap :D**

**LordOfTheWest: Thanks for reviewing again! Yes Hakuru knows who Sesshomaru is, that's why he's selling Sessh for such a high price thing like "mizuage". That's also why he's getting a kick out of calling Sessh weak.**

**FluffySpiderGirl: Thanks so much for liking our story! Hope you like the new chaps too. And I agree with you, poor Sesshomaru! Panda-Chan's really going to make him suffer you know! *sobs***

**GodOfInsanity: I'm really glad you like it so far. Btw thanks A LOT for pointing out that weird mistake! My original document even had the word "stung", don't know how it changed! Still thanks again! And Sessh as a kabuki is really cool but NO way in hell is anyone allowing him to put on white paint! But like you said, he doesn't have the personality for it either. :p**

**Anon: Yeae! Thanks for your review! And yes Sessh as a geisha is to die for! **

**Thanks A LOT again for the reviews! It means a lot to us.  
><strong>

**And Thanks Saya and ****Hagi**** together 4 ever for adding this story to your Favorite** S**tory list! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I and my co-writer don't own Inu Yasha. If we did then Sesshy would have a mate named Hiromi and sis (Panda-Chan) probably would make Naraku do a private strip show for her! XD**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sexual harassment and a tormented Sessh! *sniffs***

**Here's the chap. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 3**_

A cold fear gripped the immobile Sesshomaru. His hazy vision kept growing worse by the minute while the Aphrodite kept his fifth sense on high alert. His body felt cold and muscles screamed for rest while his nether regions burned with need. The curse mark throbbed in sync to his heart beats, making warm rush of desire flow quicker in his veins. His limbs, now useless kept lax around his body and his head rolled onto a side. The only thing that kept him standing now was the strong, muscular arm that hugged his waist and made him lean against the body behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to describe his feelings at the moment. A strange mixture of blind rage, apprehension, blood-thirst, fatigue, humiliation, restriction, suffocation, power-less ness and dare he say...fear over-ruled his tired mind. The great tai-yokai could barely move his fingers.

Something tugged at his hair tie. After a few moments Sesshomaru's blurry vision was slightly curtained by his free-flowing silver hair. Sesshomaru panted hard, his desire and need now pulsed through his entire body while he was being handled like a life-sized doll.

The sensation of cold fingers on his burning skin made Sesshomaru jerk out of his stupor. He felt two fingers slightly brush away the hair from his neck. Sesshomaru began to struggle, his gag muffling his attempts of growl making them sound more like a whimper. The damn curse real left him weak as a puppy! He gritted his teeth in anger "If not for this God forsaken mark, the demon would have been clawed to shreds then brought back to life, only to be ripped slowly into pieces again!"

Besides the Aphrodite was indeed a potent one. It made its victims aroused beyond belief yet zapped them of physical strength. Mix that up with Sesshomaru's blood-loss, hunger and the seal on his powers and it created a very dangerous situation with a defense-less demon lord about to be sold to some abusive pervert with too much money by a disgusting low-breed that dared to call Sesshomaru his 'pet'.

Sesshomaru's tired and yet hazily active mind could barely process all these thoughts. Moments later, the same cold fingers returned on his body, this time revealing the front of his already revealing susohiki. The tai-yokai's mind went into frenzy. His weaken state gave away to raw instincts. Sesshomaru tried to break free of the hold with all his might. His vision turned darker and the curse mark throbbed faster. His lungs burnt for more air while his weak body desperately attempted to escape. All his efforts only earned him a hearty chuckle from Hakuru and a few words to the crowd that made dread and cold fury wash over him.

'Look at these rare gem buyers. So feisty and defiant. And a beauty to match on top of that! A fine piece if I say so myself. The curse mark on him leaves him as weak as a puppy so he can't harm you at all despite being such a powerful purebred. In other words, a perfect piece of flesh to keep your beds warm 'gentleman' ".

Sesshomaru seared in anger. How dare this demon talk about him like some cheap whore being sold? He's a lord! How dare th- His thoughts were interrupted when the cold fingers returned.

Sesshomaru's struggled again but this time his body didn't move at all. The grip on his waist just got tighter as the insistent hand now fully revealed his white milky chest. Sesshomaru's mind froze. For the first time in years he felt utterly helpless and scared. Fear and anger dominated his hazy mind yet his body burnt under the touches. Sesshomaru truly felt disgusted. Is this what he worked so hard for?

The cold fingers of his cruel captor now roamed his chest, caressing slowly. The tips of the fingers felt rough on his heated silken skin. All thoughts stopped in Sesshomaru's mind. The gold of his eyes grew slightly darker- the anger in his eyes slowly melting into nothing. The cold insistent fingers found its way to a pink bud and lightly flicked it. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the pleasure. Every attempt to move his body ended futile, making him lay like a lifeless doll in Hakuru's hand. The fingers repeated the actions sending jolts of pleasure through the Lord's already aroused body.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to moan. He felt violated and disgusted but he still held onto his pride. Determined not to make a noise, Sesshomaru tightened his jaw to the best of his ability. Hakuru smirked at this. So the pretty Lord was holding out on the customers? Well that will change soon enough.

The cold fingers on Sesshomaru's chest now had a new tactic. The thumb and index fingers took hold of a pink nub in between them and experimentally rolled it a few times making it grow harder. Sesshomaru's senses went completely hay-wire. His erection throbbed at the same rhythm of his heart and curse mark. His breathing became more ragged and his body begged for some release yet Sesshomaru refused to give in and moan at the low demon's touch to provide for the entertainment for his potential 'buyers'.

Hakuru only smirked wider at that. Ah such a proud lord! It would be so much fun to break him. The buyers sat and watched the scene unfold with hungry stares. They devoured the weakened lord's body with their lust driven eyes. Their excitement only fueled at the tai-yokai's resistance.

Sesshomaru's felt weaker by the second. His body felt like it was about to explode- the powerful feeling only fueled his dizziness, detaching him from the conscious world more. He tried with all his might not to give into relentless teasing. The fingers suddenly took a hold of the aroused nub and twisted hard.

The sudden pressure reeled Sesshomaru's consciousness to near its edge. His vision darkened further as pleasure and immense pain shot out through his entire body. The hard administration earned a gasp to escape the tai-yokai, making Hakuru grin like a maniac. The abused nipple swelled further turning bright red yet it didn't stop the insistent fingers rubbing it painfully hard.

The constant pain made Sesshomaru's consciousness drift away further. The gasp escaped him was the first… and the last Sesshomaru determined. The hand on his waist supporting him now moved so both Hakuru's hands hooked under his arms from behind, holding up his entire weight. Then both of Hakuru's hands started to assault his exposed chest, with new vigor. The cold fingers now took hold of both nubs, twisting them with bruising force. Sesshomaru's breathing turned erratic, the administration now only caused burning pain to engulf his chest.

A booming voice, cold yet demanding, uttered one word that echoed throughout the auction room, 'Stop'.

Hakuru's hands froze immediately. Sesshomaru's darkening vision only caught a glimpse of a mop of black hair that neared him until all went dark.

**There done! AH MY FINGERS HURT! Well then how was it? Please let us know! It means a lot more to us then you can imagine! Besides remember it can earn you a virtual cookie! *wink wink* But don't flame us. Thanks for all your support. Till next time, JA NE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's rant__:_ Olla readers. Hiromi here. Gah its been too long since I updated (more than 11 days . )  
>I have no excuse this time this time except writer's block. Anywho, so I took a 3 day vacation and came up with a plot for ItaSasu oneshot fic. I'm still wondering if I should write it or not. What do you think?<strong>

**Did I mention we are REALLY happy with reviews? I know not that many but still we're still happy!**

**_Reply to reviews (reviews make us giddy and giggly like kids on sugar high :P ):_**

**LordOfTheWest: You guessed it right! I made it too obvious ne?.. XD Anyways the explanation to why the voice wanted Hakuru to stop will be in later chaps. (Probably chap 7 or 8) But a little hint to it will be in chap 5 ;) Thanks again for the review!**

**Anon: Thanks for the review! Oh and about the voice…read this chap! Eeeep! :D**

**The voice saved Fluffy only to…hehehehehe… ;)  
><strong>

**FluffySpiderGirl: I drooled at the mental image of Sessh getting tortured be a hottie so I just had to write it! Still I kinda wanna save him for Naraku ;) oh and thanks again!**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: I'm really happy you like it so far. And trust me I was a character in the story I would have cut off Hakuru's hands off myself! XD Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**God Of Insanity: Thanks for the advice ^^ oh and I did make it obvious didn't I?..**

**Hehehehehe…Hope you like this chap too :D**

**Firerat570: You reviewed! I was actually waiting for your review since chap 2. I thought my 1st reviewer lost interest in the story but I'm REALLY happy you love it! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Thanks God Of Insanity for adding this story to your Favorite** S**tory list!**

**And thanks** **Flaming Spirit, lemmel92 and sinis for adding this to your story alert. I hope you guys would tell me what you think about the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I and my co-writer don't own Inu Yasha. If we did then the anime would have been littered with little Sesshys and Narakus ;)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, hints of abuse. A bit OOC-ness?..**

**There you go, chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 4**_

Dazed golden orbs fluttered open, trying to adjust to the darkness of its surroundings. A musty smell hit Sesshomaru's nose as he surveyed the current room he was in. He didn't see as clearly in the dark he used to. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, cursing his luck. Was he bound to wake up somewhere new every time he opened his eyes? He racked his brain to remember what happened.

A sudden surge of anger flooded his mind as he recalled Hakuru's filthy hands that touched his body, the way he was helpless and weak, the way the chains bound him, the way he saw someone telling that damned demon to stop – Sesshomaru's anger rose. HE really didn't know what the Hell was going on!

Sesshomaru moved his hands and feet to check for any restrains. There was none! That could only mean his captor either considered him too weak to be tied down or thought of himself powerful enough to be able to handle the Lord without any restrains. This only made Sesshomaru's anger to worsen and a growl vibrated to his chest.

A cold and menacing laughter broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. Gold eyes took in a silhouette moving inside the darkness. Sesshomaru cursed his seal for the unepithed time. He couldn't see, smell or feel anyone's presence no matter how he tried to beforehand. His senses were now almost the same as the senses of a human. Sesshomaru's nose slightly crinkled in disgust. No way was he low enough to be compared to the disgusting human breed!

All those thoughts ran across his mind with his stoic mask still in place and eyes straining to see the figure in the dark. Light footsteps were heard as the figure from the shadows neared him. Muscles tense, Sesshomaru waited for the figure to step into the small light beam of light that shone through the window set high in a wall he leaned against.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw the owner of the cold voice step into the light. His blood froze for a second before a seething anger overtook him. In the single beam of light stood one of his most hated enemies, a ruthless killer with a hunger for power that even exceeded Sesshomaru's. Cold, calculating eyes almost narrowed into slits when the smirk on the figure's face widened at Sesshomaru's reactions to him. In the illuminating light, stood in all his glory was none other than the spider hanyou, Naraku.

Sesshomaru's mind raced. Out if all the demons he could have come across in such a weakened state it had to be Naraku! A sick, dishonorable hanyou that planned to literally devour his body to utilize his immense power! The hanyou was supposed to be dead along with the destruction of the Shikon no Tama five years ago then how did he survive?

His stoic mask fell back in place refusing to let Naraku see his shock. Naraku smirked evilly before his cold vicious laughter filled the air. Sesshomaru's eyes remained locked following his every movement yet in the blink of an eye Naraku disappeared from in front of him. A sudden warm breath hit his exposed neck when Naraku appeared behind him whispering one word before punching the tai-yokai right in the middle of his spine, causing him to double over in pain.

"Pathetic"

One word shattered his self control; his pride had taken a huge blow. A lowly, moral-less bastard hanyou had the nerves to call him, the Lord of the Western lands and the son of Inu Taisho pathetic?

His body reacted faster than his mind. With the speed only a demon could possess, Sesshomaru turned around and with every bit of strength he could muster and aimed a punch right at Naraku's face.

Naraku might have been a hanyou but he was still a demon. He moved away fast, dodging his fist only by centimeters. Sesshomaru stood stunned by his own speed for a while. Naraku's brows suddenly furrowed. A tiny drop of blood dripped down his cheek and disappeared under his jaw. Sesshomaru had nicked him! The Lord, despite having his powers sealed had managed to scratch him! Naraku's face scrunched up in anger.

A string of pain shot throughout Sesshomaru's body like lightning. He gasped for air and clutched his chest. The curse seal turned bright red. The air in his lungs seemed to burn, the unimaginable pain made Sesshomaru fall onto the cold ground gasping and clawing at his chest. A metallic tasting liquid filled his mouth and Sesshomaru coughed it up. The pain suddenly disappeared after that, leaving Sesshomaru shaking and panting on the ground. The tai-yokai opened his eyes to look at the red liquid he coughed up. It was blood.

Meanwhile Naraku took in the whole scene with a pleased smirk adoring his lips. So the curse seal was indeed a strong one. When Sesshomaru got angry and punched him, he channeled his anger onto his demon powers for speed and strength. However the seal only wavered for a second before it took control over its victim again. So Sesshomaru only used a little of his demonic powers for the speed of the punch before the seal strengthened again. Hmmh...This was definitely interesting.

The seal however used a rebound magic so when Sesshomaru used a little of his powers, the strain caused to the seal to rebounded on the Lord. The seal must have used a very powerful magic to counter Sesshomaru's resistance that left the tai-yokai gasping shaking on the floor like that with such pain.

Naraku's eyes took in the way the tai-yokai's silver, luscious hair curtained his face, the way his chest rose and fell panting, how his slender limbs shook from the strain and how ruby red liquid dropped from the corner of his soft pink lips.

Sesshomaru tried to sit up slowly but his shaky hands gave away under his weight and he fell on the cold floor with a thud. Naraku's mile widened at the scene.

"Truly pathetic", he mocked.

"Ah how the mighty have fallen! The great Inu Lord is nothing more than a tiny, scared puppy".

A low growl vibrated throughout the cell causing Naraku only to laugh.

"A growling little helpless puppy! Really Sesshomaru I never thought I would live to see the day that you turn powerless like a pitiful human", Naraku sneered.

Without another word, Naraku turned around and walked away until he faded from Sesshomaru's view.

Naraku walked out and closed the cellar door behind him. Three ugly low breed demons appeared behind him on command. The task they were assigned was clear and simple:

'Teach the pet in the room some "discipline", till he passes out or begs pitifully for mercy", Naraku smirked, knowing the tai-yokai it was bound to be the former.

Only one warning was applied though.

"Not a scratch on his pretty face or his virgin rear. The tai-yokai must be alive too." His smile only grew.  
>Oh yes Sesshomaru's face was too beautiful to destroy and his rear was only Naraku's for the taking.<p>

Naraku smiled and walked away. The only sound that could be heard besides his footsteps were the sound of the door of the cellar opening and closing and then silence.

**Sooo how was it? Leave us a review! Am I the only one who wanted to slap Naraku at the last part? No flames please. And as for chap 5, I'm gonna post it 2 days later. Be sure to check it out! Thanks for all your support. Till then Ja Ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's rant__:___ HI! Hiromi again. I'm proud of myself coz this has to be the fastest I've updated yet! ^^  
>Still thanks to my earlier laziness I think I lost a few reviewers!.. . *sobs quietly in a dark corner* <strong>

**I'm gonna be updating faster this time…  
>As for people who haven't reviewed…well dunno what you're thinking of the story or my writing style…knowing those would be nice…through reviews ;)<strong>

**_Reply to reviews we had this time:_**

**LordOfTheWest: Hehehehehe. Sessh wanted to tear him apart not just a slap! XD  
>Hope you like this chap too! :D<strong>

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: Hehehehehe. If you ever plan to kill Naraku for that lemme know. I'd totally back you up on that! XD**

**Enjoy this chap! :D**

**God of Insanity: I'm REALLY glad you mentioned that! Thanks for that reassurance coz I was really worried that I'll make Sesshomaru too OOC and that would then totally suck! .  
>Oh and hope you like this chap too :D<br>**

**Disclaimer: I and my co-writer Panda-chan don't own Inu Yasha. If we did it would be an M rated anime with Yaoi couples in every corner :P**

**And just for the record we DO get paid for writing these! **

**Our payments are your reviews! *^^***

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, ****Gore, horror and lots of blood, ****hints of abuse and deaths. **

**So here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 5**_

Footsteps echoed throughout the cold dark hallway that led to the cellar. Naraku couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Images of what he might find in the cellar popped into his mind. The silver curtain of hair drenched red in places, pale smooth skin marred with deep red angry scratches and bite marks. Broken, bleeding finger nails, red covered nipples, scarred thighs, blood drawn long neck, bruised lips and most importantly those golden eyes. Those honey-gold eyes that always were cold yet determined always pulled the hanyou's interest the most. Last time when the tai-yokai tried to punch him, the golden eyes held a fire in them, a fire that was ready to consume him in a matter of seconds, promising excruciating pain and a slow death.

Naraku walked a little faster. He really wanted to know what the beautiful orbs would hold now. Will it be the same old light golden calculating, cold glare? Will it be bright blazing, fiery gold like when he was angry? Will it be a scared, lost and darting moist gold? Or even better, will it be fathomless, hollow, and lifeless dim yellow eyes that will greet him upon entering. Somehow that thought made a tiny frown appears on Naraku's forehead. The image of half-lidded, hollow dead yellow orbs didn't exactly settle well in his mind. Naraku frown deepened. He didn't like that image at all. Shouldn't that be the best picture? Yet he really, really didn't get at all aroused at the thought of dim, yellow eyes. He couldn't feel any satisfaction in that image. None at all.

Naraku shook his head a little. He must be over thinking this. He noticed the cellar door was only a few feet away and yet it was quite, too quite. Those stupid demons hadn't killed the weakened tai-yokai, had they? They were specifically ordered NOT to! A strange anger bubbled inside Naraku. Those lowly yokais better not have defiled the demon lord either. The tai-yokai was HIS! ONLY HIS! Only his to touch, his to play with, his to break and his to fuck!

The thoughts made Naraku halt in front of the door. 'HIS?' the word disturbed the hanyou a little. He tried to shrug it off trying to believe he felt possessive because he bought Sesshomaru at his mizuage's auction with such a high price. Yet a nagging voice at the back of his mind reminded him that he didn't particularly like Hakuru touching the beautiful Lord either. But that was a strange thought. Wasn't he the one who sent the demons to torture Sesshomaru in the first place? So why the sudden possessiveness?

Naraku dismissed his musing knowing he made certain little discoveries he didn't really like. He opened the lock to the door, his early enthusiasm now diminished a little. If the demons had disobeyed him even a bit he was certain to rip their flesh off little by little, making their agonizing screams travel throughout the castle. With a tiny frown Naraku pushed open the door and walked in.

The sight that greeted him made his eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth hung open for a while.

The air around him was heavy with the scent of blood and slight decay. The cold grey stone floors and walls were painted with red, warm dripping liquid. Pieces of clothes, shredded and stained red lay all over the cellar. Yet the worse was the flesh. Tattered pieces of flesh littered the whole cellar floor! Severed fingers, stumps of an arm, a bruised piece of thigh, toes and scattered brains, a shredded heart and many more body parts lay in the floor starting to slowly rot. Naraku's heart thumped faster and faster. What in hell's name happened here?

A light scraping sound caught his attention. His eyes darted to the direction of the noise and his heart skipped a beat. In the corner of the dark room stood a figure with a decapitated head. The figure kept scraping the head against the cold stone walls. A cold chill ran down Naraku's spine. The smell of blood overwhelmed his senses so he couldn't really deduce anything about the figure properly. He took a few steps forward when the figure began to sway back and forth. The figure fell to the ground with a thud and the decapitated head rolled away and bumped onto Naraku's foot.

Looking down, Naraku found wide, terrified eyes looking straight at him. The head's mouth hung open in a scream while his right eye was hanging out of its socket. Its face was covered in blood and it had a few teeth missing and tattered lips. Parts of its forehead looked bashed in, probably due to the collisions it had with the stone walls.

Naraku's shock slowly turned into a frown. He kicked the decapitated head away, making his way over to the fallen figure.

The hanyou kneeled down beside the figure and studied him closely. Silver hair, now stained red created a halo around the fallen figure. Blood marred his features yet the shape of his majestic face remained intact. A pale long slender neck was littered with scratches and milky cream chest flowered purple and black bruises along with long gashes and teeth marks. Long slender limbs decorated with red streaks and blood caked bruises, lay motionless in front of him. The figure only had a flimsy battered cloth around his waist that barely covered his bruised and injured body. His hands and feet were drenched in blood, his fingernails broken and turned from the brutal movements. Naraku smiled and knelt down, brushing a silver strand out of the angelic face that raked havoc in the cellar. The curse mark on the figure's chest glowed an unearthly bright red and thumped with power, sapping the figure's energy to the point of null.

Naraku picked up the unconscious figure into his arms bridal-style and proceeded to carry him out of the cellar that held some scenes from Hell. He was much lighter than he looked. The hanyou looked down at the tai-yokai's face and the only thought that crossed his mind was

"An angelic face with the ruthlessness of the devil, how beautiful! Just like his name he truly is…. The killing perfection".

Naraku proceeded to walk to the healer's branch of the castle with the killing perfection in his arms. 

After leaving the tai-yokai with the healer Naraku thought over what the head healer had told him. Sesshomaru's injuries ranged from small cuts and bruises to broken ribs and long deep gashes. Blood loss and hunger left him pretty weak along with the seal on his powers. The healing would take over a month's time due to the fact that he healed slower than before due of the seal. The seal itself had lessened from the glowing red to dull red and was expected to stop its rebound effect on the tai-yokai's body within a week giving him a chance to heal a bit faster. Sesshomaru might remain unconscious for a few days but was expected to make full recovery from this ordeal.

According to the healer, in the perspective of darker facts Sesshomaru's body had tried to been sexually abused, his lower abdomen had deep gashes and bruises. However his anal passage had no tears or signs of forced entry.

Naraku gritted his teeth in anger. Those worthless, pitiful scums had disobeyed him and tried to defile Sesshomaru! The thought made his blood boil. He bought Sesshomaru so that HE could defile the tai-yokai. So HE could break him! How dare they even try? If Sesshomaru hadn't already shredded them to pieces HE surely would have done so by now!

Yet the scene of the cellar made him feel uneasy. It was too bathed in blood. Too many pieces of flesh had been shredded. Naraku was shocked at the whole ordeal. Sesshomaru had a really powerful curse seal over his yokai yet when the lowly demons touched him the tai-yokai had gone into a blind rampage and tore the three full demons all by himself! He might have escaped with severe injuries, yet he had destroyed every last one of the demons till he collapsed from the heavy damages and the rebounding power of the curse seal. Naraku smiled.

Even now Sesshomaru was more than just a pretty face, he was still deadly. Ah yes! A true Inu Lord! The true 'killing perfection' indeed.

**Bet you didn't expect that huh? *giggles* So what did you think about this chap? Leave us a review! Oh and me and Panda-chan are gonna start chanting "GO SESSHY GO! YOU ARE AWESOME" soon coz he's so awesomely stubborn and deadly and HAWT! *squeals* Anyone wants join in? :P  
>Anywho no flames please. Chap 6 is done and I'll upload it in 6 days max. Till then Ja Ne! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's rant__:_ Yeae another update! And just within 6 days like I promised *grins happily* We are really happy with the reviews we're getting through this story. Love you all for loving this story!.. *^^***

**As for people who haven't reviewed…well dunno what you're thinking of the story or my writing style…knowing those would be nice…through reviews ;)**

**So my best friend actually types up these stories for me (I write on paper first) so a big thanks to Akari (tui janish tui ke XD) for her fast typing when I end up being a lazyass. :D  
><strong>

**Btw this chapter is what came out when I was experimenting with my writing style. I never wrote in this form before. So its kinda different but I hope you all still like it!**

**_Reply to reviews:_**

**LordOfTheWest: Glad you liked the chap again! And thanks for the heads up about the mistake again. Enjoy this chap!**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: I'm really happy you enjoyed that chap. The whole cellar scene kept playing like a danm slideshow in my head. Trust me it was creepier inside my head! XD  
>I hope you'll like this chap too!<strong>

**Firerat570: You really thought it was cool? YEAE! *does a happy dance* I'm loving the fact that you're loving the story. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I and my co-writer Panda-chan don't own Inu Yasha. Sis said if we did then Sesshy would have been her butler. XD**

**And just for the record we DO get paid for writing these!**

**Our payments are your reviews! *^^***

**Warnings: Erm…childish repetitions of words I loved and *coughs* an overly curious bird *coughs***

**So here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 6**_

A flock of bluebirds flew over a huge castle in the North surrounded by tall trees and their dark leaves. One little bluebird flew away from its group towards an open castle window. It perched on a sill and scanned the inside carefully.

The room had a bed in which a lone figure lay without any movement. The figure breathed slowly so the bird didn't sense any immediate danger. The curious little bird cocked its head to the right surveying the figure. Silver strands from the figure's head surrounded him, the golden sunlight highlighting the smoothness of the hair. The figure had his eyes closed and seemed asleep. Strange purple markings covered the figure's face and he had a strange red mark on his chest. Black and blue marks littered the figure's revealed torso. A thin piece of white sheet covered him from waist down but the skin visible to the eye was pale and soft looking, even with all the bruises and cuts. The little blue bird watched on. It kind of liked the still laying figure on the bed.

The little blue bird hopped from the window sill to a nearby table full of strange looking herbs and liquids. Its curious black eyes landed on something white and long. The bird hopped towards it and gently pecked it a few times. The white thing didn't move. The little bird tried again. Still nothing happened.

The blue little bird hopped onto the white thing. It felt soft and…. Furry! It didn't move yet. The fur felt like an animal's. It was a little warm too! The little bird really liked it! It hopped on the strange white fur a few times and slightly nestled against it. The cold wind from outside blew into the room and the little blue bird snuggles further into the soft fur.

A bowl near the furry thing caught its attention. The little blue bird liked the smell that wafted from that little bowl. It looked around the room again. Still no movements. The blue bird hopped onto the edge of the bowl and looked inside. BLUEBERRIES! Its little black eyes shone with delight. It had found food! The little blue bird pecked at the nearest blueberry. Sweet liquid oozed out of the berry. The little blue bird loved it! It pecked and pecked at the blueberry marveling at the deliciousness of its sweet treat.

A slight creak broke the silence of the room startling the little bluebird. It quickly hopped away from the bowl and hid behind the huge furry soft thing. The furry white thing somehow made the little bluebird feel safer. Yet curiosity won over again and the little blue bird peeked from behind the furry thing.

Tiny black eyes watched curiously as a tall figure walked into the room. Unlike the figure laying on the bed, this figure had wavy black strands of hair. He had raspberry red eyes that looked sharp and dangerous. Their skin colors were different too. The new figure had slightly tanner skin than the figure that lay on the bed. He had a black garment wrapped around his body, a clothing the little bluebird had seen countless humans and demons wear. The little bluebird didn't like this figure very much.

The little blue bird watched on as the figure with black hair slowly walked over to a wall near the bed and leaned against it. The newcomer seemed to watch the figure with silver hair very attentively now. Tiny black beady eyes blinked and watched too.

The figure on the bed hadn't opened his eyes. The little bluebird really wanted to know what the color of his eyes were too! The black hair figure kept staring at the figure on the bed as if enchanted by what he saw. The little blue bird didn't understand at all.

** . . *Two Hours Later*** . . **  
><strong>

The dark haired figure still hadn't moved a muscle since he leant against the wall. The silver haired figure hadn't woken up yet either. The little blue bird snuggled further against the white warm thing. It was soft and super comfortable. The black haired figure still hadn't taken its eyes off the figure on the bed.

Suddenly the raspberry red eyed man straightened up and slowly walked towards the silver haired figure. Black eyes took in the whole scene with interest, it had no idea why but it felt whatever was happening in this room was important. So it curiously watched on.

The black haired figure stood near the bed still watching the other. He slowly (or was it hesitantly?) raised his right hand and took a lock of almost shiny silver strands. Curious black eyes watched with interest as the black haired figure slowly ran his thumb over the lock of hair.

He did it a few more times with a strange look in his red eyes. The little bird shook its tail up and down once, transfixed by the scene. The figure looked marveled at what he had touched. The little bird wanted to know too, was the silver shimmering hair as silky and smooth to touch as it looked? It seemed so because the black haired figure really seemed to like to touch it.

The little bird still watched on. The black haired figure moved his hand and let the silky tresses slip through his fingers; he then reached out and slightly traced a small cut on the silver haired figure's cheek. The red eyes watched fascinated and so did the blue bird.

The black haired figure suddenly kneeled on the ground beside the bed. Now the two figures were face to face. The black haired figure moved closer and closer until the little bluebird was sure the sleeping figure (who strangely hadn't woken up in the bird's opinion) could feel the other warm breathe on his cheek. A pink tongue darted out and licked the cut on the silver haired figure's cheek. The little bluebird peeked its head out a little more from behind the soft furry warm thing; it looked at the display with strange fascination and curiosity.

The dark haired man had only done it once though. The little blue bird wanted to see what that strange figure did now to the pretty silver figure. Their faces were inches apart and the raspberry red eyes seemed to stare at the sleeping figure's thing called lips. The little bluebird knew a little about lips. The demons and humans had them where the little bluebird itself had a beak. It had seen humans push their lips together with each other on countless occasions. Was the black haired figure about to do the same here?

It watched as the black haired figure slowly inched forward towards the other's face. "Wasn't this supposed to be a sign of affection?" the little bluebird wondered, "So the black figure liked the silver haired figure?"

Only centimeters away from the other's pink lips, the dark haired figure whispered a word.

"Sesshomaru"

The little bluebird tilted its head to the side. It wondered what the sound meant that the black haired man had just murmured. As if on cue, the sleeping silver haired figure seemed to let out a groan.

The spell like state shattered.

The black haired man suddenly stood up with his red raspberry eyes wide. It was as if he had broken out of a trance. The silver haired figure still hadn't woken up. The other figure looked disbelievingly at the silver haired man as if he had been shocked by his own earlier actions.

The dark haired figure frowned deeply then turned around and simply walked out the door.

The little bluebird chirped once and hopped out from behind the soft white thing. Its curiosity was at its peak. It didn't understand what had transpired on this strange room, between the two lone figures. It didn't understand at all.

Chirping sounds outside caught its attention. It was its flock! The little bluebird flapped its wings and flew off towards its family curious to what it had just seen.

.

**There done! So how was it? Can you guys guess what the "white soft furry thing" was? Its kinda obvious ne? and NOW can you guess from the hint which the room Sesshy is kept in? and why I am gonna use "raspberry red eyes" only in this chap?  
><strong>

**Don't kill me for interrupting the kiss coz then there won't even be a kiss! Hahaha. The line "****Its little black eyes shone with delight. It had found food!****" reminds me of Akari! Its her favorite line too. :P**

**Btw Chap 7 is gonna be written by none other than *drum roll* Panda-chan herself! YEAE SIS! Trust me you guys are gonna love her style more than mine! *grins like a kid with a candy bar***

**Anywho no flames please. Chap 7 will be done soon and I'll upload it in 8 days max. Till then Ja Ne! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's rant: _ Well here's the new update…Thanks to all who are still are following this story…Love you guys!.. ^^**

**Anywho I did a lot of research on ancient Japan and China before I wrote this chap…so most dress facts below are surely right…**

**_Reply to reviews:_**

**LordOfTheWest: Yeae!.. you loved the bird!..I did too…such a lucky bird ne?.. XD  
>Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chap!<strong>

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: Glad you liked this chap too…and thank you ^^  
>Enjoy this chap!<br>**

**God Of insanity: Thanks a lot for your reviews and for the advice…  
>p.s: It WAS supposed to be 'head' XD Gonna go change that now… :P<br>Enjoy this chap!.. ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I and my co-writer Panda-chan don't own Inu Yasha. I mean on FF WHO DOES? :P**

**And just for the record we DO get paid for writing these! **

**Our payments are your reviews! *^^***

**Warnings: A twisted hanyou and hinds of bondage…**

**This chap is written half by panda chan and half by me…**

**So here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Meaning of words:**_

**(1) Hiryonin: It is a general term for the word "slave"**

**(2) ****Kosode****: ****The****kosode****(****袖****)****is ****a ****basic ****Japanese**** robe ****for**** both ****men**** and**** women.**** Worn**** as ****both**** an ****undergarment**** and**** over****garment,**** it**** is**** what**** most**** people**** imagine**** when**** using**** the**** much**** broader ****term**** kimono.**** The ****literal**** meaning ****of**** the**** term ****kosode**** is****"small****sleeve,"****which**** refers ****to**** the sleeve opening. Kosode are T-shaped, have a looser fit than the Kimono and come in varying lengths. Often worn with hakama (pleated, divided skirt) for men or naga-bakama (very long hakama) for women, as in the case of the Miko. **

**(3) Furisode: It is a special type of kimono. It can be recognized by its extremely long sleeves spanning anywhere from 39 to 42 inches, it is also the most formal kimono an unwed woman wears. The Furisode advertises that a woman is not only of age but also single.**

A loud crash rang throughout the huge bedroom. A tickle of blood flowed freely from the wound on Naraku's hand yet the hanyou didn't even batter an eyelash over it. The wound had already started to heal. He looked at the gaping hole created where his fist had hit the wall. Brows furrowed, Naraku contemplated over the matter at hand again.

Lately his mind had been preoccupied with the images of pale body covered in bruises with petal pink lips and shimmering silver strands of hair. Sometimes at night he laid awake after dreaming about the beautiful lord that was currently his hiryonin** (1). **In these dreams the Inu would lay lifeless, bruised and battered on a blood covered floor or sometimes those fierce golden eyes would glare at him with deadly intent while his sword clashed with the Lord's. Naraku shook his head slowly. These were more like memories than dreams. He could almost hear the soft flutter of the kasode** (2) **and the gentle swoosh of his furisode** (3) **as the beautiful Lord moved around with his grace and meticulousness. The silky strands that were caressed by the tender winds shone silver in the golden sunlight always managed to leave Naraku somewhat breathless.

Naraku frowned remembering the time he had found the beautiful Inu lord in the cellar- all bruised and battered. That moment something seemed to stir deep inside Naraku's heart. The blood and damage on Sesshomaru's body made him feel almost...something akin to….sadness?

Naraku shook his head again scowling. What the hell was he thinking? He was feeling distressed for the sake of the Inu yokai? The same Inu yokai he shows antipathy towards? The very one he wants to insult and break? Naraku almost laughed at the mere thought. No, he definitely didn't feel "distressed" over the Lord's health or well being. He was merely attracted to the dai-yokai's appearances somewhat.

Yet the argument in his head didn't really satisfy him. The memories of Hakuru's hands touching the Dai yokai so intimately during the mizuage made anger course through his veins like lava. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Naraku had told Hakuru to stop toying with his merchandise before Hakuru got his arms cut off for such an act. Then he had bought Sesshomaru.

Naraku smirked coldly at that. It was said to be the Dai yokai's mizuage wasn't it? So that means Sesshomaru was pure and had never been intimate with anyone before. Besides Sesshomaru wears a furisode, does he not? It symbolizes that he indeed is a virgin.

Naraku's aura darkened with lust and anger. He was going to prove to himself once and for all that he truly hated Sesshomaru. All these emerging new feelings inside him were nothing but lust and the unbearable thirst to overpower the demon Lord completely until the other was completely broken and humiliated.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slowly stirred from his dreamless slumber feeling the loving warmth of his mokomoko wrapped around him. His mind registered an aching pain all over his body and suddenly the memories from the cellar flashed through his mind. The first emotion he felt was disgust. Though nothing showed on his stoic face, he slowly began to feel his temper rise.<p>

He let go of a silent sigh trying to calm his nerves and looked around. It seemed to be a healer's chamber with a single window. Dim moonlight shone through it slightly illuminating the bed he laid on. Sesshomaru grunted in pain as he tried to sit up. He fell back down on the bed frowning faintly at the ache that had surged through his body. He looked around the room again and noticed a hint of movement.

The stature of a man stood in the shadows and once again Sesshomaru cursed the blasted seal on him. It had dulled his senses upto a point where he couldn't even notice such an obvious presence in the room!

Naraku smirked cruelly as he slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"How the mighty have fallen. Tsk tsk tsk. The great Inu yokai is nothing better then a new born puppy with dull senses ne? Just like those weak humans you seem to despise so much dear Sesshomaru." Naraku mocked.

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth you filthy hanyou"

Sesshomaru's voice came out gruff yet low and cold filled with malice.

"I'd love to see you try puppy. For now you are even weaker than this 'filthy hanyou'" Naraku said with a teasing look.

He could almost see the anger radiating from Sesshomaru. Naraku smirked. It was sure to be a promising night indeed.

The dark demon slowly walked to the bed with an odd gleam in his eyes. Sesshomaru's face remained passive from where he lay but inside he had a bad feeling seeing the black haired man getting closer looking almost like he was stalking a prey. This was getting dangerous.

The seal might have caged his power but it did nothing to the control he had over his expressions. Yet that didn't do him much good as Naraku smiled seeing right through his cold mask for the moment.

"Afraid Sesshomaru? Well you have every reason to be since you are no longer a match for me."

Naraku mocked and Sesshomaru didn't hold back the small scowl this time.

"Do not dare compare me with someone like yourself, you lowly hanyou" Sesshomaru bit back.

Was the filthy thing trying to scare him? How dare he? Sesshomaru held his ground as Naraku sat beside him. Besides it's not like the silver haired yokai had a choice, he was almost immobilized from the already existing pain.

"So disgusted you've always been Sesshomaru..."

Naraku said as his finger gently traced the demon marking on Sesshomaru's cheek. A pale hand swatted away the offending limb weakly but heatedly. Naraku looked at the beautiful lord's face only to see barely concealed disgust and anger.

"And where did that get you?" Naraku taunted.

A spider web shot out from Naraku's hands and tied the Tai yokai's hands firmly above his head to the bed post. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he bared his fangs to let out a disapproving growl.

"What is the meaning of this hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked outraged.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when in a flash the sheets were yanked away from his body, leaving him in a light white cotton robe; vulnerable to cold winds and hungry eyes of Naraku. Before Sesshomaru could say anything another tug caused the robe to be ripped away from his left shoulder leaving his bruised and marked chest naked for all eyes to see. It had either happened too quickly or Sesshomaru's sight was nothing more then a human's who couldn't follow the movements of demon. The latter seemed to apply here.

Sesshomaru's heart thumped hard in his chest. His situation had just taken a turn for the worst.

**There done!..Erm…I'm actually scared of what you guys are thinking after reading that!.. :P  
>So how was it?..<strong>

**Anywho no flames please. Chap 8 will be uploaded after 6 days. Till then Ja Ne! **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's rant: _ Ok I'm officially 12 hours late uploading this chap. Gah…But I sure hope it was worth the wait…**

**_Reply to reviews:_**

**LordOfTheWest: He's REALLY confused badly ne?..*sigh* Naraku IS stubborn though. And an idiot at that!.. :P  
>Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chap! ^^<strong>

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: Hahaha…Nice way of putting it…Btw tsk tsk dear…Naraku's too evil for making it enjoyable you know…well…  
>Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chap! ^^<br>**

**God Of Insanity: When is a determined Naraku out to prove himself right ever good?. :P  
>hehehehehe. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chap!.. ^^<strong>

**Firerat570: Glad this still its keeping your interest!.. ^^**  
><strong>Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chap too!.. ^^<strong>

**Afuri: A new reviewer!.. *grins like a maniac* you like violence?..Then you are gonna 3 this chap!.. (I hope)  
>Btw on another note, Sesshomaru didn't get raped…The demons tried to but Sesshy killed them before they could…I am never gonna let someone else "deflower" Sesshy except Naraku!.. *dramatic pose* XD<br>Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chap!.. ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I and my co-writer Panda-chan don't own Inu Yasha. But Panda-chan owns this plot though. OH and I own the little blue bird!.. ;)**

**And just for the record we DO get paid for writing these!  
>Our payments are your reviews! *^^*<strong>

**Warnings: Erm…Rape, maybe a little OOC Sesshy and…...eh that's about it!..**

**Ok so this chap is totally by panda-chan *glomps her* I just added some details here and there…**

**So here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 8**_

Sesshomaru tried to growl again yet suddenly the curse seal on his chest began to glow a bright red effectively cutting it off as pain surged throughout the Tai yokai's body, leaving him breathless. It took all his quickly fading strength to stop the whimper that threatened to escape his lips. He quickly averted his face to the right so that Naraku couldn't see the pained expression on his face.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to recover before a warm wet sensation on the left side of his exposed neck made his whole body go stiff. Twin amber golden orbs widened, the sensation making him shiver in shock and disgust. He didn't have to turn his face around to know it had been Naraku's treacherous tongue lapping at his neck.

"Remove yourself from my presence you filth!" Sesshomaru almost growled.

He felt disgusted and confused and the shock left him slightly shaking. His breath came out in short puffs of air as his mind tried to comprehend the situation.

"Why don't you make me oh so powerful Sesshomaru?" came the mocking voice of Naraku right beside his ear.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth not sure what he was feeling. Disgusted, disturbed, insulted? Probably all of them and something more. What was this new feeling? ...was it helplessness…or fear perhaps? Lord Sesshomaru and fear? Before he could even settle the ridiculousness of that thought aside he gasped in pain. Naraku had bit down really close to his seal. His head snapped back in place in time to see the spider hanyou's face inches away from his own.

Naraku was smirking at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Dozing away from this my puppy? You really know how to hurt a man's pride. Perhaps I'm not trying hard enough to keep your precious attention?"

Oh the mockery in his voice. He knew Sesshomaru was thinking of killing him right at that moment. In a blink on an eye the half demon bent over and bit down on a rosy bud on the pale chest.

The demon lord gasped at the unexpected pain that erupted throughout his nipple. He arched off the bed trying to get away from the torturing teeth. But before he could Naraku took advantage of the movement placing an arm under tai- yokai's back and pulled the pale torso nearer. With a hungry look Naraku bit down on the same bud even harder until he tasted the metallic tang of blood. This time Sesshomaru let out a pitiful whimper.

Sesshomaru's head was an on-slaughter of a million thoughts. No one had ever dared to do anything like this to the Lord of the West! And ever since his yokai was sealed off his tolerance to pain had come down to the equivalence of a weak mortal!

His pried took a huge blow in his inability to protect himself- let alone fight. His body was already weak and sensitive from the earlier encounter with those blasted low lives in the cellar and now Naraku had the audacity to do this?

Naraku lapped at the blood greedily that trailed down from the Lord's nipple. He knew very well what was going on with the lord, his shame, his helplessness, his disgust and Naraku was enjoying every passing moment of it. The taste of the blood was driving him crazy!

"Mhmmh Sesshomaru….even your blood tastes royal! So rich and delectable…I just can't seem to get enough." Naraku almost growled out in a husky voice.

His voice was tainted with pure lust as his blood red eyes seemed to shine in the dark. Naraku smirked sadistically before he bit down on the other nipple ruthlessly making the pale skinned man whimper again in burning pain.

To Sesshomaru's ears the words sounded like disdain. Little did he know that there was truth in Naraku's words. He really couldn't have enough of his taste. Each drop of Sesshomaru's blood Naraku lapped up seemed to drive him further into a sexual frenzy.

Naraku's arousal burnt with need. The smell of the Tai yokai's body, the humiliation, the fear, resentment and the exotic taste of his blood completely overwhelmed the hanyou's senses. Ah the taste of a pure breed!

In a heartbeat the robe on Sesshomaru's lithe toned body was ripped apart leaving him completely nude under the devouring gaze of the other.

"No! STO-" Sesshomaru couldn't even finish as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach.

Sesshomaru tried to struggle but his body felt immobile. His heartbeats pounded loudly in his ears. His flushed face was almost buried on the pillow while his lower half was roughly yanked up by the hips until he seemed to kneel. It happened too fast for him to react. Before he could even realize his position a blood curling scream ripped away from his throat as he felt like he was tore in half from behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the lord didn't have is mind to keep quiet. He has never felt such excruciating pain before! How dare he! HOW DARE NARAKU?

The spider demon groaned loudly in pleasure. To him it was heaven! No something way more contenting than heaven. He couldn't get enough of this incredible heat that was wrapped so tightly around his aching arousal. He drove harder into the warm orifice while one of his hands moved from gripping the Lord's hips to his hair. Naraku took a handful of silver locks and yanked it towards him harder with every thrust.

Sesshomaru howled in pain, his scourging screams falling to deaf ears. The spider demon didn't even bother enough to give time or to notice any pain as he pulled out almost to the tip before snapping back in the beautiful lean body. He could feel blood sleeking the passage and with a satisfied smirk was lost in pleasure before his sadistic side decided to take it a step further.

"Really a virgin I s-see my pretty. You know how incredibly tight you are my little bitch?...Tell me how my lust for you feels buried so deep inside you. Mhmmh your quivering hole is swallowing me up so greedily Sesshomaru! It makes me wanna do this!" Naraku snapped his hips forward violently watching a tremor rag through the beautiful body beneath him.

"Turn around bitch…I want to see the faces you make!" Naraku pulled out for a second as he roughly turned the silver angel on his back before he ruthlessly plugged in again.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyelids slowly. The moist pale golden eyes were on Naraku for the briefest of moments before the flushed ashamed face turned away from him. Golden orbs were screwed shut as Sesshomaru bit down on his already bruised lower lip trying to stop the screams from escaping his raw throat.

Naraku looked at the pillow noticing the blood stain there. The poor lip has been bitten even since his face was shoved into the pillow. Oh but Naraku wanted sounds!

"Come now little puppy don't be so cruel…I deserve few sounds of appreciation!"

Naraku chuckled throatily as he relentlessly continued thrusting into the Tai yokai harder and faster reaching close to his own orgasm. He didn't even notice the warm tears that rolled down the beautiful porcelain face.

Naraku's eyes screwed shut and with a cavernous groan he released deep inside the now defiled lord. He didn't pay any attention to the other as he carelessly pulled out and sat on the bed beside the beautiful creature, slowly coming down from his orgasmic high.

When he looked at Sesshomaru again through his pleasure induced gaze, the lord seemed unmoving. He had passed out long ago. Naraku frowned slightly at the angelic features of unconscious face .The bruised lip still seeped blood.

The hanyou was once again tempted to lean down and lick the blood off the tai- yokai's bleeding lips before he shook his head irritably at the mere thought of such an intimate gesture. Wasn't all this done to prove that Sesshomaru's pain means nothing to him? Yet where was the satisfaction of utterly humiliating Sesshomaru he was supposed to feel?

Slightly frowning, he then quickly redressed before exiting the healer's chamber with a whoosh of his deep purple kimono.

**So done!.. So how was it?..I know it was expected so point out what you like and what could be improved by reviews or PMs.**

**Anywho no flames please. Chap 9 will be uploaded in 2 weeks. I'm going off to a remote village type place so the next chap's gonna be late. Please bear with me. Till then Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's rant: _ *pokes out head from the hiding hole* Erm hi there everyone!..  
>Its been too long…so sorry about that…only excuse: too busy with hospitals…I really updated ASAP…Trust me people my vacation trip was cut short coz of all this mess… :**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm dedicating this chap to my soul sister Panda-chan as a gift for her upcoming birthday on 9th Jan!**

**P.S****: Its my birthday today (4****th ****Jan) so a happy birthday to me too!.. XD**

**(For Panda-chan)****: Surprise dear!..****Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu** **sis!..I know you don't like celebrating it but I hope u like this gift…You really are the best I could have asked for… ^^**

_**Reply to reviews:**_

**LordOfTheWest: Yup you're right…Naraku's really in a dilemma…worst part: He's in denial…Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chap! ^^**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: Lol!..Got an extra** **machete?..That spider really has it coming!..  
>Anyways thanks for the review! Enjoy this chap! ^^<br>**

**Afuri: I'll try to make it longer next time for sure…And I seriously am really glad u loved it!..  
>Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chap!.. ^^<strong>

**Pumpkinpi: Hi there new reviewer!.. (that rhymes!.. :P ) ^^ Thanks for your reviews…Hope u still are reading this…**  
><strong>Enjoy this chap!.. ^^<strong>

**Disclaimer:I and my co-writer Panda-chan don't own Inu Yasha.**

**And just for the record we DO get paid for writing these!**

**Our payments are your reviews! *^^*  
><strong>

**Warnings: Aftermaths of rape and a confused hanyou…oh and a bunch of punctuation mistakes probably…**

**So here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**THE CONFINED MOON**

_**Chapter 9**_

A ruffle of fabric  
>A thud of a fall<br>A growl of protest  
>A slap for retaliation<br>A curse of defiance  
>A show of dominance<br>A howl of pain  
>A grunt of satisfaction<br>A bound of shame  
>A thrill of ecstasy<br>And then…silence…

Dark eyes took in the beauty of the man who lay motionless beside him. Lustrous silver hair fanned over the black bedspread creating a striking contrast along with the long pale limbs. Various bite and scratch marks littered the moon kissed skin, marking the gorgeous demon as his. Long black eyelashes fluttered to close, the being at the verge of losing consciousness. Plump pink lip were parted sucking on air greedily, the bottom lip slightly trembling with every exhale. The pale torso was marred with bite marks especially around the neck. The tai-yokai lay curled up in a fetal position, hands and legs tightly drawn together as if to repel the world outside. Or maybe locking a part of himself deep within, probably his last shreds of pride.

Naraku smirked at the thought. He finally had almost broken the once famous "killing perfection". It has taken over four years to break the ex-lords pride and another three to dim his spirit. After the first time he had claimed Sesshomaru, things became easier for him. The tai-yokai refused to eat or drink, slowly starving himself.

Naraku took advantage of the situation and had defiled the tai-yokai over and over again. After a while hunger had eventually won over, forcing the tai-yokai to eat, even if it was to gain strength to fend Naraku off or try to kill him. Yet unfortunately for Sesshomaru the curse seal had somehow strengthened after Naraku dominated him. The seal drew more energy from the tai-yokai as the days passed leaving him defense-less and further confirming the hanyou's taunting words to be true. Now over the years things were a lot different.

Each time the struggle lessened a bit more. Each slap managed to tame the Inu a little more. Each thrust made the sparkle and fire in the honey-gold orbs lessen further. Each insult murmured to his ears broke the tai-yokai's will power a bit more. Each anguished moment strengthened the curse seal further. The screams of protest had slowly turned into whimpers of rejection. Each growl of threats turned to groans of displeasure. Each retaliation lacked a little more fire everytime Naraku reminded him of the first time - of his shame, of his power-less ness, of his inability to do anything. Each mark of ownership left Sesshomaru a little more bruised, a little more shattered everytime.

NO, it hadn't been easy to break the mask of indifference at all.. Even after these brutal seven years of constant torture, the tai-yokai still retaliated sometimes. Of course they were not as severe as before, yet it was defying Naraku's orders. An attempt to punch or kick or sometimes a bite that broke the skin. A rude word here and there only managed to earn him more of Naraku's brutality. He might not have completely broken the silver hair beauty yet it wouldn't be long till he did.

The only drawback of breaking the tai-yokai was his eyes. It now lacked the passion it once held. The orbs lacked the smoldering fire it once burnt with. Naraku sighed. It thrilled him whenever the Lord used to glare at him with murderous intent. The promise of pain and death it held sent shivers down his spine. It had the effects of dry ice. A cold glare yet a heated look. It was oddly….arousing. The defiance and arrogance those golden eyes held were like an Aphrodite to Naraku everytime he took the tai-yokai. It had to be one of the most beautiful things the hanyou ever witnessed.

Now after seven years of taming, the golden orbs were dull with pain and numbness. They no longer held the passion or anger once directed at Naraku. Those eyes now, always held a faraway look, like that of a beautiful ragged doll, a being without emotions – without a soul. The hanyou slightly frowned at the thought while unconsciously twirling a silver lock in his fingers.

Everytime he took the lord, he made sure it was rough. He wanted to make sure Sesshomaru knew his place – a toy for the hanyou's entertainment. He never kissed the Inu even once telling him that slaves don't' deserve any signs of affection. He laughed at the Lord, taunted him with words, shattered his alpha position and spat at this pride. He punished him with words for every defying act, forcing him to submit against his will and in the end he always left a broken, bruised body on the bed usually unconscious while he left fully sated. Never once had he heard Sesshomaru moan out in pleasure, no… it was always howls, and groans and screams filled with anguish and pain. Sometimes Naraku became rougher at faster at these noises, not because he enjoyed them; because those sounds of pain sometimes shook him to his very core. So he did what he thought best...he quickly finished off and left.

Tonight was one of the rougher nights. Yet, for some strange reason Naraku had stayed, His army further north had been suddenly attacked by the neighboring lords'. The hanyou's side had won but with heavy casualties. So once again the anger and frustration of the losses were taken out on the beautiful male beside him. Naraku has wanted the tai-yokai to shed tears tonight. He never had seen the Lord cry after their first time together. Over the years on countless occasions the hanyou had tried many things to see those liquid gold eyes he had caught a glimpse that night. Eyes that looked so open, so revealing, so shocked, so pained, so…vulnerable. He only had looked into those eyes for a second yet they had been burnt into his memory, refusing to fade away even after all this time.

Sesshomaru might have retaliated, screamed out in pain, bled defying orders but he didn't' cry….never again. The hanyou looked over at the tai-yokai again. He was more bruised that usual. Yet his beauty that is compared to the moon's still exists. No matter how beaten, broken or ragged Sesshomaru might be, he still somehow looked beautiful. Alluringly so.

Naraku's gaze swept over the spot just under the collarbone from where he drank some of that thick delicious blood earlier. The bite mark was still bleeding profoundly. The hanyou eyed it with displeasure. Sesshomaru might have healed slower than before but the wound still should have closed up by now. Surely something must be wrong?

The black haired demon slowly got up from the bed, his eyes never straying from the wound. Using the fine black sheet at the foot of the bed, he wrapped it around Sesshomaru's battered form. He would never know why he felt like he needed to do this himself. Gently he picked up the limp body in his arms slowly walking towards the healer's wing.

Something in him had changed and Naraku was sure he didn't like it very much.

**Hmmh…So there's the new chap…How was it?..****Feel free to point out what you thought or what could be improved by reviews or PMs.**

**No flames please (don't ruin our birthdays!). Anywho chap 10 will be uploaded soon. Please bear with me. Till then Ja Ne!..**


End file.
